In computer networks, proxy servers perform some service functions. Proxy servers are servers (or applications) that act as intermediaries for requests from clients seeking resources from other servers. A client may connect to a proxy server to request a service (e.g., a file, a connection, a web page, etc.), and the proxy server evaluates the request using a service function in order to simplify and control the complexity of the request. Typically, a connection is established from a client to the proxy server (downstream), and a second connection is established from the proxy server to the destination server (upstream). Load balancing and Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) offloading are example services that proxy servers offer.